Shadows
by NekoTaku24433
Summary: That boy with the golden gaze was no more than a shadow in the lives of the 104th Trainees Squad. No one seemed to know where he came from; no one seemed to know who he was. But, when everything was at its darkest, when the shadows seemed to smother any hopes they had left, that boy appeared in their lives again. That boy was the key to survival... That boy was Edward Elric


**So...hello again! Yes, yes, I knooow I'm terrible with updating, and I haven't finished two of my chapter fics, and I have a one-shot in the works still, but you know what I say? I DON'T CAREEEE**

**So, yet again shall I start another fic! Cross-overs galore! Yah :D Obviously I don't own either fandoms, otherwise we would get to see Ed's sweet, sweet ass in the Scouting uniform XD For ships, I'll refer to past RoyEd, though in no way will the pairing be predominant. This will not be a romance, so if you want fluff, I recommend you leave. (don't gooo!) Other side-ships are YmirChrista, JeanMarco, maybe some SashaConnie. I don't know yet if I'll do Levi and Eren, but if not them, then either LEvi and Petra of Levi and Hanji. If you have a preference for our beloved Levi's ship, please let me know :D If not Levi Eren though, Eren will not be shipped. I might have a bit of Armin and Annie too, don't know yet. Thanks, read and review!**

*******NOTE: This chapter is only a prologue, in no way will the others be this short. I'll try to update soon, but probably not until I get at least 10 reviews XD I AM SUSCEPTIBLE TO BRIBERYYY**

**Rated T for violence and gore-but hey, we all watched Attack on Titan, so are you surprised?**

* * *

**Prologue: A Hardened Gaze**

Keith Shadis paced down the rows of new trainees, just a bunch of tiny sprouts in over-sized coats. He felt a deep ache in his chest seeing these children-no, soldiers, it was less tragic to think of soldiers dying-all lined up and eager to fight. These kids had no idea the hell they had been signed up for, or that in comparison the rest of their lives would make the next few years feel like a warm summer's eve. Most of them had been pressured into joining by peers and the like, hoping to become heroes. But this war had no heroes; it left only victims.

Yet, walking through, he noticed something in the eyes of a select few. A hardened glare, a stiffness of the shoulders, eyes dark from sleepless night plagues by nightmares and memories; he knew immediately that these people were the ones that understood. These were the ones that refused to remain victims. These were the true survivors.

In respect, he passed them by, drilling those that seemed weak of will, or nonchalant about the entire experience. So, when he saw that girl, hungrily scarfing down a steaming potato, he knew it was time to set an example. The way he handled this would set precedence for how the other trainees would be punished, and whether or not the crime was worth the time.

And as he was bellowing in the girls face, looming over the confused and startled figure, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, ready to snap at anyone and beat them to next year for interrupting, he was surprised to see one of the _other_ ones. Those molten gold eyes met his, battle-hardened and harsher than any he'd ever seen. A quiet voice broke through the sudden silence, and it was a voice of tired wisdom and suppressed rage.

"Calm down."

Shadis snapped, hand swinging around to crash into the boy's face. To his surprise, the hit struck, but not nearly with the force intended. He felt the boy move with the hit, absorbing the blow with practiced ease. He roared and raged at the two of them, demanding respect and screaming punishments. If they didn't have discipline now, then they would be no more than casualties, another number. And if these brats didn't respect him now, then none of them would. Yet, this boy dared make him lose face in front of the other cadets?

"YOU WILL GO OUT AND RUN AROUND THIS ENCAMPMENT UNTIL YOU LEARN SOME RESPECT!"

* * *

He heard the quiet whispers later as the trainees watched the boy and the girl run around the camp. The girl was a complete mess, gasping for air and barely putting one foot in front of the other. She was frightfully out of shape though. That would teach her a lesson she wouldn't soon forget. A small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, he turned to go back inside, only to see a glimpse of a figure out of the corner of his eye. Was it…?

Indeed it was! That boy, not just jogging, but _sprinting_, arms held tight to his body, breathing even, was running circles around the camp! He moved with the practiced ease not of an athletic youth, but of a battle-trained soldier with years of dedication and hard work under his belt. At first, he felt a tick of annoyance after having his punishment made a mockery of, but then he couldn't help but smile. That recruit, whoever he was, might even have a chance at surviving this messed up world.

* * *

Several hours later, Shadis felt the corner of his mouth twitch into a smile as he saw the girl collapse from exhaustion. He was making his rounds, making sure all of the brats made it to their dorms. That girl-Sasha, he recalled-seemed like a good enough kid, but without much discipline. As the dainty blond pulled out a soft loaf of bread, still warm, he nodded to himself. These cadets needed to feel that they were united, and if he was their common enemy, so be it. The bonds they forged now may eventually save their lives. It was the little things now that would bring them close together.

As he turned to walk away, he saw the boy from before walk past Sasha and the blond. The blond girl-Christa, was it?- called out to him, pulling out a bit more food. He paused for a moment, smiling his thanks, but politely declining. Shadis felt a stirring of worry; unlike the girl, he hadn't eaten today, and had burned far more calories. Why would he refuse food? Did he have something against the girl?

"Please, take it," he heard Christa whisper urgently. "You must be starving. I saved some of my extra food from dinner." She looked at him, eyes full of concern.

The boy just shook his head though. "I'm fine. You eat it, I'm sure you're still hungry. There's no way that you had enough 'extra' to feed two people." Christa blushed a little, and Sasha shot her a guilty glance as she licked crumbs off of her face.

As the boy turned to walk away once more, Christa called out to him. "W-wait!" He turned to look at her patiently, and she flushed a bit darker. "What's your name?" Shadis frowned to himself. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen a file on the boy….

The boy stepped forward, back straight, eyes focused on Christa. He held out his hand, the corner of his mouth tugging into a smile.

"Edward. Edward Elric."


End file.
